After Easter (eng)
by Leenh
Summary: My name, is Jack Frost. I am a mischievous winter spirit that likes to have fun. But that's not what I want to tell you now. I think I'm in love… (Jackrabbit, NSFW, one-shot)


**a/n: This story is previously written in Indonesian, but then mk94 requested me to translate this to English so here you go~! :3**

**Also this English version is a bit different from the Indonesian one because I don't really like the previous ending lol.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review/fav after you read it ~ enjoy!**

**Title: After Easter**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks**

* * *

What is love? If you ask me, I could only say that it was just a useless feeling. But you see the past tense there? Yeah, now I tend to think widely and differently, and now I realize that love is so strong and sweet- but sometimes bitter. Who do I like now? Oh.. You know who. E. Aster Bunnymund. Yeap. That annoying Easter Bunny, sensitive about everything and anything and can hardly control his anger. To be honest, Tooth is a thousand way better and nicer than he is. Plus, he and I are of the same gender, guys. Aaand of different species. I'm basically a immortal teen and he's a Pooka. Just unbelievable, right?

Why do I like him? Hmm.. Maybe this feeling called 'love' already existed from the first time I saw him on that Easter Sunday of '68, but it just begins to grow now after I spend my days as a Guardian. I also don't know about this weird feeling that always pops out whenever I see him. I'll be nervous and my heart would thump really fast. That's so, so irrational, don't you think? And only Bunny can make my face as red as ever, not to mention I don't know what to do when I'm alone with him. Yeah, just like now...

Bunny grips both of my hands and bends them above my head only with his left paw, his body that covered in grayish white fur placed right above mine, those green eyes stare at me deeply.

It's just the two of us in my room in Santoff Claussen, the one that North gave to me. The door is kept shut and he doesn't bother to switch on the light. The only source of light is just the moonlight that passes through my window.

**1 hour ago...**

"Gah!" Bunny slipped down from the couch he was sleeping on. He looked so weary after a whole day hiding Easter eggs all around seven continents of the world. No wonder. He also needed a rest despite him being the almighty Kangaroo- I mean a Guardian. But I didn't understand why he was here, in Santoff Claussen. Why didn't he just go home directly to his warren but decided to rest a bit here? I thought he didn't like chill.

"Uhh.." He massaged the back side of his head to kill the pain, his eyes still looked so sleepy but he managed to got up on his two feet and once again sat on the couch. North and I who were watching laughed at his careless move, but it quickly faded away because he shot us a deadly glare.

"Ahaha- sorry, sorry. But you don't have to sleep there, Bunny." North spoke up with his bold Russian accent. "There are many guest rooms in here. You can sleep there if you want." He said, throwing him a big smile.

Bunny still frowned and tried to erase the sleepiness he still had, and then looked at the direction of the Santa beside me. "I'll go back to ma warren instead. Thanks, mate." He turned down North's kindness, smiled a bit afterwards to show his gratitude.

"Okay then.. Once again, Happy Easter, Bunny!" North patted his shoulder carefully and smiled warmly.

He tapped his foot twice on the ground and made a tunnel connected to his warren, ready to jump into it and disappear from my sight. But before he could go I reached for his arm and stopped him from jumping into the tunnel.

"Wait-" The word quickly escaped my mouth. I was feeling nervous in an instant and find a good excuse so he would stay even just a little longer. His green eyes looked into mine with anxiety, I realized it and looked away, saying anything that came to my mind that time, "I need to talk to you."

Bunny raised one of his eyebrows, curious of what I was going to say. "Just say it quick, Jack."

I pulled his paw and walked towards my room, fortunately he couldn't see my embarrassed face right then because I walked ahead of him.

When we arrived at my room, I left the lights off so he couldn't see my face and I locked the door behind me.

"Why did you lock it?" He asked. I just gulped and slowly walked forward, looking right into his mesmerizing eyes, "Firstly, Happy Easter, cottontail. You did great today." I said, trying to make my tone as calm and laid back as ever.

"That's because you didn't mess with me this Easter. But thank you." He answered, but looked away and I could see a cute smile lingered on his lips.

I myself didn't know why I did not mess with him this time. Probably I was trying to give a good impression of myself towards him? I wasn't sure.

"And… This is a small present for your hard work." I placed my both palms on his furry face, he automatically closed his eyes because of the sudden chill that caressed him. I tiptoed to be in nearly the same height as him, and then gave him a little kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry if you don't like it or if you think it's disgusting." I smiled bitterly when I realized that he stunned with wide eyes and looking at me unbelievably.

He was still shocked from my sudden movement until he couldn't reply what I said. I shook down my head and feeling immensely embarrassed. Slowly I took a few steps backward and unlocked the door. "Y-you're free to go if you want." I stuttered. I was sure he knew what I felt.

He was still standing straight with his full height and didn't say a thing or two.

"Bunny?" I asked him again, wondering if he was okay.

"I changed my mind." Bunny closed the open door and locked it again, staring right at me with a grin on his face. "I guess I can just sleep here tonight."

**Back to the present...**

His green orbs captivate me, I feel like I'm going to melt if he wanted to continue to the next step. Yes indeed I wish for this to happen, but we still have a long way to go to know each other better, right? I need to push him and end this.

"A-ahahaha- You really think I was serious? I was just playing a little prank on you, Bunny!" I give him a lame excuse so he will soon end this all.

"You're lying. I'll sleep here tonight and ya can't say no, mate." A naughty smirk decorates his face once again and he quickly plants a warm kiss on my cold lips. My heart feels like it just skips a beat and waiting for what he is going to do next with full anticipation.

"Ya can run no more, Jack." The kiss breaks and he whispers at me right in my ear. His hot breathing caresses my skin lightly, making me to shiver under him.

"Wait- nnh.." Our lips meet again, now deeper and intense. Unconsciously I already close my both eyes and let him rule the game. He slowly let go of my hands and places them on the back of his neck for support. His paw reaches for my snow-white hair and rests it there. Oh MiM, this is way too different from my expectation. His tongue is really professional it makes me drown in his embrace. The kiss breaks again when we need to breath. We both pant hardly as we look at each other's eyes with lust.

"No- aah!" His wet tongue licks my ear and I can only squirm under him whilst small moans escape my lips. Next he uses his skilled tongue down to my neck, leaving red marks on my skin.

"Stop- Bunny!" I feel his paw running through my torso under my hoodie.

"Naw, mate. I've been wondering if you're attracted to me or not 'cause of that look on your face." He smirks and grips my member, and I can only gasp in surprise.

"You know- nng.. How I feel?" I ask him in-between my hard breathing as he travels his paw under my pants.

"No. Ya tell me right now." His head goes down and quickly pulls my pants off and takes my hard member in his hot mouth, licking it at first, then sucking it hard.

Oh MiM, I can't think straight anymore. How evil can he be, leaving me breathless but still, he wants me to answer his damn question right now?

I cover my mouth as moans are about to spill out with both my hands, his mouth is still working down there.

"B-Bunny- haah.." I let out a soft but lustful moan, "I-I'm going to.." I can't take it anymore, this is the first time someone has ever done this to me and not to mention, it's the Pooka I have my eyes on. Soon after, I cum into his mouth and he drinks it all down his throat. I blush in an instant and hide my lower part behind the blanket, trying not to look at him in the eye but fail miserably. His green orbs captivate me and I can see him smiling softly. "Ya love me, don'tcha?" He asks.

I can only feel my cheeks burn a little more than I already have and slowly open my mouth to answer his question. "I-I think so, maybe."

"So there's doubt?" He asks again. I'm still not sure on how to reply and then a familiar sound says from behind the door.

"Jack? Bunny?" Talking about great timing, maybe we are not allowed to do this just yet because North quickly rushes into my room by breaking the door's lock after hearing Bunny groans and curses because North just breaks the atmosphere around here. I spontaneously push Bunny aside until he falls into the cold floor once again in this Easter day.

"Ouch- careful, mate!" He grunts and massages the part of his sore body. I can only give him a 'sorry' sign with my right hand, then I avert my gaze to the huge man that looks at us with curiosity.

"I heard a weird sound… What were you guys doing?" North asks, his voice deep and it's like I could feel a dark aura behind him.

"U-um.. We're just having a little talk."

"Oh yea? On the bed?" He squints his eyes towards me.

"I'm thinking of staying the night 'ere, mate. Is that okay with ya?" Bunny stands up on his two feet and shot a grin at the Santa.

"Oh? So you're staying then? Okay. You can pick your room." North grabs him by the shoulder and about to show him some other rooms, but he quickly refuses his offer. "This is the room I picked."

"But this is Jack's bedroom." North looks at him perplexedly.

"Exactly. I wanna sleep 'ere with Jack." Bunny glances at me who is still sitting on the bed, blushing.

North raises his left eyebrow before looking right back at me and signaling 'Are you okay with this?'. I just nod and chuckle a bit, then he looks back at Bunny and pats his shoulder before he goes back to his room.

"Now mate, what are ya goin' to say again?" Bunny smirks and climbs up to my bed, leaning close to my face.

"U-uh.. I was going to say…" I stutter and look down to avoid any eye contacts.

"M-hm?" He leans closer and closer.

"Um.. G-good night! Yeah I was gonna say that! Good night, Bunny!" I quickly push him to the other side of the bed and lie down, looking away.

How am I supposed to sleep with Bunny beside me and not to mention, without my pants on? Oh this will be a long night for sure.

* * *

**do you like it? lol 'cause i don't know if it's too fast or if i missed too much details. you know i can't write details... *runs***


End file.
